


Bottoms up

by Roadstergal



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadstergal/pseuds/Roadstergal
Summary: Since Infinity War just dropped on digital, I felt the need for a little AA fluff to carry me through.  A friend of mine mentioned a drinking game, and it seemed like just the thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony blinked, blearily.  This was a good idea, he reminded himself.  He was nailing it.  He tried to figure out which one of the Steves in front of him was the relevant one.  Probably the one who was waving Nat off.  “Nuh… not done… kay?”

Steve sighed, giving him a look that Tony interpreted as pitying, which irritated him.  “Tony – alcohol doesn’t affect me.  I don’t know why you’re doing this!”

“Drinking game.” Tony pulled himself upright with effort, pointing at Steve with even more effort. “ _You_... challenged me…”

“It was a joke!”

“Never… never a joke!  I don’t lose these!” Tony waved his accusatory finger at Steve and almost lost his balance.  He grabbed the edge of the table.

“Yes, you do,” Nat noted.  “You’re a lightweight.  You lost a drinking contest to  _me_  last week.”

“Yer… Russian.”

“Fair point.” She refilled both of their shot glasses.  “ _I_  wouldn’t challenge Steve, but I have nothing to prove.”

“What _do_ you have to prove, Tony?” Steve asked, frustrated.

Hey, at least he had frustrated Steve!  That wasn’t nothing!  It was a win, really.  “Drink.” Tony took the shot, downed it, and put the glass upside down.  It barely burned, now.  He sat as straight as he could as Steve sighed and did the same.

“Are you going to drink until you pass out?” Steve asked, frowning.

Then things got seriously blurry.

The next thing Tony realized, he was in bed.  Naked.  “Stay,” he found himself saying.  A familiar aggrieved sigh, and a warm body settled next to his.

“You lost the drinking contest,” Steve noted.

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Tony murmured, throwing his hand across Steve’s chest and drifting off to sleep, satisfied.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What do I  _do_  with him?” Steve hissed, his arms full of squirming Tony, who seemed to be trying to kiss him and open his pants at the same time.  Fortunately, he was not doing it very well.  He smelled very strongly of alcohol.

Nat shrugged.  “Take him to bed and have sex with him.”

“Nat!!”

“He’s been wanting to do it a while.  Now he’s drunk enough to make a move.  I bet you he won’t even remember it…”

“I’m not going to do  _that_!”

“Well, then, take him to bed and don’t have sex with him.  Here.” She gave Steve a pair of handcuffs.  “Fasten him to the bed.  I don’t want him getting up all upset and bothering me.  It’s game night!” She ran over to the console and yanked the controller from Clint, ignoring his wounded  _Hey!_

Fine.  Okay.  Whatever.  Steve carried Tony to his room.  What was he even doing, taking up a drinking game challenge from someone unaffected by drink?  Sheer cussedness, for zero good reason, he thought, irately, depositing the man on the bed, pulling off Tony’s boots, his socks, his jeans, his shirt, his underpants… he was erect.  Great.  Steve pulled the covers over him, and turned to go.

“Stay,” Tony mumbled.

What else could he do?


End file.
